


Coveted Royalty

by VeloPls



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, P5Scramble, Smut, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloPls/pseuds/VeloPls
Summary: **SCRAMBLE SPOILERS** - Contains references to events that happen in ScrambleIn almost every Jail that Ren and Makoto encounter, one, if not both, are hit with nostalgia to their intimate times. They'll need to let off their steam eventually from their constant work as Phantom Thieves again.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Coveted Royalty

The worst thing that can ever happen to Ren Amamiya, and Makoto Niijima.

Jails.

Who would’ve thought infiltrating Jails could be so… nostalgic? Starting from the wonderland fantasy in Shibuya Jail; Ren remembers that too well. Reminiscing the time he first met Shadow Alice. The smack he received from her due to Ren being non responsive, then stepping on him like he’s nothing more than just litter. Nothing else flowed into his mind than him thinking about how he wants his girlfriend to do that to him. _Tie me up, step on me, and tell me you’re in charge._ He wondered how Makoto would look wearing a similar outfit. A corset, maybe in the color red? Stockings, just enough to leave a bit of skin between her upper thighs until they reach her skin tights shorts. This wouldn't be the first time she has worn something so pleasing for the eyes. He would think about the teases Makoto would send him via text message. New lace underwear (his favorite), deep violet bra with little frills around the cup. Black thong with a tiny bow tie at the top. Add a lace black choker as the icing on top. Very simple, yet very tasteful for her man to see. He practically eats out of the palm of her hands on the occasions that she wears that choice of outfit, where she takes the chance to handcuff him, hands behind his back, holding a riding crop in one hand, ready to punish him should he get too rebellious to her commands.

Heading into Sendai’s Jail, Makoto couldn’t get over the dark fantasy theme looming over them every step they took. She envisioned her lustful lover pinning her against the soft mattress she just bought for her new apartment for college. She got herself some rope just for the occasion whenever Ren came to visit her every other weekend. Oh the amount of times he would tie one of her wrists together on one end, and then tie the other end to the bed frame. Dim lights to set the mood the entire night. Blindfolding her to get her lost in the wildland of an imagination she had, feeling like his rope bunny prisoner. Always waiting for Ren to kiss her on the lips so she can aggressively bite that lower lip, antagonizing her beau to counter attack by leaving marks underneath her breasts. She knew what she was getting herself into. By the loud moans and frustration of wanting to grab onto his hair, but can’t from the rope, she begs and pleads for him to go lower.

And lower.

All the way down there.

She wants his tongue inside her and to make her squirm more than she could ever imagine.

Sapporo’s Jail gave both of them ideas. Ren would love to do nothing more than to take an ice cube and slowly rub it on Makoto starting at the middle of her chest, down to her own abdominals. Maybe, just maybe, he would take the ice cube and rub in circular motions around her nipples. The glacial wonderland that he has just created is perfect for him to lick the frosty areas until he decides to stop, and sucks on an area to mark up. He loves leaving them in places that aren’t easily noticeable. He knows Makoto will get surprised and flustered every time she changes clothes while looking in the mirror, or even when she undresses to take a shower. The pouty texts she sends him when she finds a new mark..

_Makoto:_ _“REN AMAMIYA. WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. THIS?”_

The text follows up with a picture of her hand over her left breast, slightly lifted to the sight of soft purplish skin. Not too big, and not too small.

_Ren:_ _“I’m happy to see you found your present, babe.”_

..

The cold front of Sapporo’s Jail has Makoto in a daze, remembering how she wants the warmth of Ren pressing against her during the winter season. The thoughts of being able to see snow fall from the sky through the window, admiring the cold…. Yet enjoying the warmth. Straddling Ren, wearing nothing but her crimson bra to match the same shade as her eyes. The tease is too stimulating for Ren; as much as he wants to take it off of her, he finds it too appealing; and to top it off, his woman, riding him is one of his favorite things as much as he doesn’t want to admit at how much of a bottom he secretly likes to be.

Now here they are, in Osaka, ready to infiltrate the Jail. They’ve hardly had any time together throughout their whole trip. What seemed to be like a vicious schedule of infiltrating Jails, and traveling within the next few days. The closest they had was in Okinawa as a bit of rest. Both took their window of opportunity to enjoy the sunset before dinner, but of course not without a bit of appetizers.

Their lips.

Makoto was the one to initiate. How could she pass up this golden moment to get a taste of her beau’s lower lip as they were sitting atop a small cliff with the sun setting in the background? Picture perfect if you’d ask her. The way Ren played along and moved his hands down to her thighs, rubbing along the inner parts with his thumbs. Oh how much Makoto wanted to pounce on him for doing that.

..

_*buzz* *buzz*_

Ren: “Hey Mako, I have a question for you.”

Makoto: “Sure thing, what’s up?”

Ren: “I got the guys to go hang out with the girls tonight. So I was think”

Ren’s flinger slipped and hit send before he could finish his sentence. 

Makoto: “...I’ll meet you at the RV. Don’t be late RenRen.”

_Oh._

She knew.

Immediately, Ren scurried back to where they parked the RV. Conveniently enough, they parked in a small construction site to lay low from potential threats to their infiltration. Ren rushed as fast as he could to get to the RV first. _What if she does get there first?_ Sure enough, there she is. Makoto leaning against the side of the van, arms crossed as her black jacket rested on her shoulders, revealing nothing else but her white tank top. She glances over in Ren’s direction.

“Oh, you’re in trouble now mister.” Makoto playfully remarks.

“Oh am I now?” Ren reflects back.

“You’re coming with me. Now.”

Makoto reaches for Ren’s collar to take him inside the RV, but Ren counters back by grabbing her wrists, followed by pinning her against the van, bringing her arms above her head.

“Not this time, officer~” Ren cooed.

Makoto couldn’t help but let out an immense moan. _God this is what I wanted._ Ren motions his lips forward, meeting Makoto’s into a deep kiss. Lips smacking hard as if they were in sync. He begins to creep down his lips, bit by bit.

First her jaw.

Now her cheeks.

Upper neck.

Licking down her neck. She can’t help but squirm her legs inward by how good it feels. She wants more, but she’s not letting him get off that easily. Swiveling her hips to move her lower body and legs, she’s able to bump Ren’s side to loosen the grip. She uses that opportunity to break free from the wrist control Ren had and counter attack with her own wrist control on him instead. Makoto leaned into Ren’s ear.

“Resisting arrest are we?” She whispered, following up biting his lobe.

Ren tries everything he can to wrestle her to regain control, but he should know better. All those sparring matches they had. He knows how good she is at grappling. Makoto takes both of Ren’s wrists and holds them both above his head with one hand.

The other hand?

Tracking it’s way down to Ren’s pants. She starts going inside the waistband with one finger. Two. Three. Teasing Ren by moving her fingers across his v-lines, sending all types of tingling sensations throughout his body. _Just a little bit more._

Makoto slips her hand down Ren’s pants further.

Almost.

_Almost._

X marks the spot.

Makoto has a firm grip on it now. She’s been waiting for this moment this whole trip. There were times that she thought about finding a secluded area within a Jail. Ren would be lying if he didn’t think the same thing. Makoto proceeds to deliver a ever so sweet kiss onto Ren’s lips. He tries to pull away for a quick breath, but Makoto isn’t through yet. She bites his lower lip again, making sure he knows that she’s craving more of his smooth, delectable kisses. Her hand still on his treasure down there, she can feel it as if it’s going to reach its climax. She’d love nothing more than to let him finish.

_However._

What fun would that be to let him off so easily?

“You’ve been bad, so I think a punishment is in favor.” Makoto says devilishly.

She stops.

The pleasure. The sweet feeling. Gone. Ren takes a deep breath at what just happened.

_He’s right there._

Makoto can see the frustration on Ren’s face. He doesn’t want to show it, but he’s practically begging for her to let him finish. Makoto giggles as she plants one more kiss onto Ren’s lips and softly presses her hand against Ren’s cheek to feel his loving warmth.

“Next time don’t be late, ok sweetheart?” Makoto playfully chides.

“Yes officer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! Glad you made it to the end here. Also sorry not sorry for that tease in the end haha. I'm probably going to continue to write more tasteful smut, because it's a blast to be able to write this stuff down. Be on the lookout for when October rolls around; possible some adult ShuMako stuff will happen.


End file.
